dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmy
Charmy Anderson- is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series who debuts alongside her boyfriend, Astro in Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX, until the release of Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4. Games in order of appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX (1999) Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX (2000) Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX (2001) DDRMAX (During the background videos) (2001) Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2003) '' Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection ''(2003) '' Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 ''(2005) Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 (2006) Design and Conception Personality Like Emi, Charmy is described as a cheerful and happy young girl who loves to model any fashionable space and futuristic outfits. She also likes her boyfriend Astro when they partner each other and loves inline skating and dancing but hates quiet or silence. Charmy is portrayed as a fashion model and partner to Astro as well as being a pizza girl who works in the pizza shop as of 5thMIX. Appearance Charmy appears to have a medium length bright green hair which is tied in a low spiky ponytail and hazel eyes. In 3rdMIX up to Ultramix 4, she wears a white and dark short sleeve short futuristic dress with white gloves and white boots.She also wears a matching futuristic hat on her head. In DDR Ultramix 4, it becomes her second outfit and her hair is pale cerulean blue. Her alternate outfit in her own group, Native Heroine. She wears a golden yellow catsuit with white accents while other is blue catsuit with white accents which her hair becomes pink when you chose her. In 4thMIX up to Ultramix 4, she wears a sleeveless different shades of gray futuristic dress with several buttons with white gloves, matching pants and white boots, she also wears a white futuristic hat with pink and black linings in each sides and a large rectangular lens in the center of her hat. The outfit she wears is her primary outfit. In DDR Ultramix 4, her outfit has been updated but minor changes, her futuristic shirt becomes white with black linings and has gray short sleeves as an addition and her pants became gray and her boots is now white with pink accents underneath and her hat is been updated as the pink and black linings with a rectangular lens is replaced with a pink visor and also wears a white futuristic headphones on her head. In 5thMIX up to Ultramix 4, she wears a blue sleeveless shirt with white high-neck undershirt with dark pink linings and a yellow bow tie on the center of her shirt, dark pink shorts, dark pink socks and white roller blades with yellow accents and a yellow star designs in each sides. She also wears brown kneepads and white and blue fingerless gloves and a matching white and blue cap with a sign "PIZZA" at the center of her cap and a microphone on her left ear. The outfit she wears is her pizza uniform. In Ultramix 4, it becomes her third outfit and her hair is changed to blonde. In Ultramix 4, her fourth outfit is her alternate appearance in 3rdMIX but updated blue and white futuristic catsuit. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United States of America